The World is Full of Liers and Cheats
by ShinyPokeHunter
Summary: When young Aikya Pine started her pokemon journey she expected it to be fun and easy. She was wrong, not long after her journey began she discovers the notorious team rocket.Will she fight them?Or will she give in to the darkness in her heart. M for later
1. Graduation

**AN: Hello, this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to harsh! I would like GOOD reviews and constructive criticism, no flames please!**** Anyway enjoy and R&R!**_**  
><strong>_

A young girl around the age of 15 cracked open her slate coloured eyes as she heard the painfully loud screeching of her alarm clock. She reached over to the nightstand and tried to grab the clock while not getting out of bed. However it appeared to have been moved to her dresser, and just out of her reach. She grunted and rolled over, shutting her eyes and trying to ignore the horrible sound the clock was making. After a few minutes she finally gave up and flung the covers off of herself and stomped over to the clock to switched it off. The time on the clock read 8:30, which was odd, she never got up this early in the summer... Her eyes widened.

"That's right!" She said with a twinge of excitement. "Today the graduation ceremony is being held!" She remembered that the ceremony had had to be postponed due to poor weather conditions.

She ran to the bathroom down the hall from her bedroom and ripped a brush quickly through her short rust coloured hair, thankful that because it was short it didn't require all that much work. She then grabbed the dress she had bought a month ago for the occasion and put it on. It was just a simple black dress she had gotten from a discount store but it was still pretty, and it was all she could afford anyhow. She put on her mothers old gold necklace and earrings and did her best not to mess up with her make up. Her father knocked on her door.

"You'd better hurry up or you're going to be late Aikya." Her father called from the other side of the door. She could hear the pride in his voice and it made her happy. He and her mother had not completely agreed with her decision to go to Pokemon trainers school, but they had not tried to stop her, saying it was up to her what she did with her life.

Aikya stepped out of the bathroom after putting on her high heels. Normally she was around 5 foot 3, but wearing the heals she looked around 5 foot 6. She looked up at her father and grinned.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful sweety, now come on, you're mother is waiting in the van." He rushed her down the stair of their families rented Veridian city home.

Aikya hopped into the cobalt blue minivan and sat in the back seat next to her twin brother, Shaun, while her father got into the passenger seat. Shaun had chosen not to go to trainer's school and instead had chosen to go to a regular school since he loved cars and aspired to be a mechanic.

It was a short drive from their home to the school, and when they arrived she was immediately greeted by her teacher, Mrs. Shard. Mrs. Shard rushed her to the outdoor stage where the ceremony was about to start all the while scolding her for being so late. Soon Aikya was in line with the other graduates, she never bothered to socialize with most of them during her time at the trainer's school and mostly kept with her tight knit group of friends. She looked up at the front of the line and spotted her best friend, Dominic, she was about to call out to him but that was when the principal started his speech. She would have to wait until later.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the Veridian City trainer school graduation!" His voice boomed. "This year we have an exceptional amount of young aspiring pokemon trainers graduating! So without further ado, lets begin!"

Aikya waited patiently as each student went up in turn to receive their Trainer Card, Pokedex, and Starter. The starters were all selected at random between the 3 regional starters, bulbasaur, charmander, and squirtle. She personally hoped she would get bulbasaur because they were generally easier to handle than the hot headed charmander and the overconfident squirtle. Finally her turn came.

"Aikya Pine!" The principal said in a low voice. Aikya was nervous walking up there but his kind eyes calmed her down a bit.

"This Trainer Card officially makes you a trainer and eligible to both capture Pokemon and take the Pokemon league challenge." He said, handing her a card with her picture on it. Personally she didn't think it was a very good picture of her but it didn't really matter.

"This Pokedex will provide you with data and will help you in various ways along your journey." The principal continued handing her the shiny red coloured device.

"And finally you will be assigned your partner. This Pokemon will aid you in capturing and battling other Pokemon." He pressed a button on the desk and a poke ball flew up into his hand.

He handed the ball to her. She knew what was next, traditionally the new trainer tossed the ball in the air to let everyone see the Pokemon they had received. She tossed up the ball and a bright light emanated from the ball as the Pokemon was sent out. The Pokemon was reviled to be... A charmander. She frowned a bit, disappointed but then remembered everyone could still see her so she smiled, turned to the crowd and waved. Then she put the charmander back in its ball and walked off stage to join her classmates in the hall were the after party was to be held.

Sighing she walked over to where Dominic was waiting.

"Let me guess, you didn't get bulbasaur?" Dominic chuckled from his seat.

"Yep... You're lucky you got one... Hey." She shot him a look. " Want to trade?"

"Not a chance! I love this little buddy, look we've already bonded!" He grinned tossing a piece of bacon to his bulbasaur who was sitting next to him. The Pokemon gobbled it down greedily and flopped over Dominic's lap making a strange almost purring sound to show it was happy.

"Are you sure its a good idea feeding meat to a grass type?" Aikya asked, shaking her head at the two.

"Not a clue, I'll get back to you if he starts turning blue." Dominic laughed.

"What'd you call him anyway?"She asked.

"Froggy!"Dominic responded with a grin.

"Dude you suck at nicknames..." Aikya wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ya ya whatever... What Pokemon _did_ you get anyway?" Dominic asked

"A charmander..." Aikya replied unhappily, letting it out of its ball.

"Char!" The little lizard looked up at her with wide eyes.

"So you mocked my _awesome_ nickname. What are you going to call the charmander?" He asked smugly.

"I'm not, I'm going to see if I can trade it for a bulbasaur." Aikya answered and started walking around the classroom asking people to trade, however she had no luck, none of he classmates seemed interested in the offer. It wasn't long before she stomped back over to Dominic, frustrated.

"How come no one wants this charmander!" She growled. Her charmander looked away, not enjoying the feel of rejection...

"Aww come on Aikya, why don't you at least try to get to know your charmander?" Dominic said, angry that his friend was being so selfish. "Give him a name at least."

"Fine!"Aikya exasperated, she looked down at the lizard and tried to think of a suitable name. "His name shall be... Maverick." She decided. Maverick looked up at her, pleased to have been given a name at least.

Then her last classmate came in, followed by the parents and relatives of everyone. The after party began and pretty soon Dominic was swept away by his relatives. Aikya made her way over to her family where she was congratulated by her brother and father. Quickly after her mother came over, tears running down her face.

"Oh my baby girl is all grown up!" She said hugging her daughter.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me..." Aikya said, but she really didn't mind, it felt nice in a way.

"Man you got the coolest Pokemon!" Her brother commented, patting Maverick's head.

"I dunno, I would have preferred a bulbasaur." She said. " And his name is Maverick." She added.

Aikya and her family ate some of the barbecue and socialized with some of the other families. It wasn't long before it was time to head home. Tomorrow she would begin her journey, and though she didn't know it yet, a long road full of lies and hardships awaited her.


	2. Beginnings

**AN: Well heres chapter 2! I hope you like it, R&R.**_**  
><strong>_

The next morning Aikya yawned and crawled out of bed. Maverick was sleeping on some blankets she had taken out for him, she'd had to put a metal pan under his tail to prevent it from catching them on fire. Aikya grabbed a fresh set of clothes and grabbed her towel to go take a shower. After she was all washed up she put on her jeans and a black t-shirt with white sleeves. She walked back into her room to see that maverick had woke up.

"Morning." She got a good look at the charmander. He didn't seem as hotheaded as most charmander and the more she looked he did seem to be be pretty cute... Sure he wasn't a bulbasaur but she supposed she would make due, she would just have to change up some of the strategies she had thought up.

"Char!" Maverick responded cheerfully.

"We have a big day ahead of us, I'm already packed but we can't leave quite yet. We have to meet up with Dominic at the clubhouse." She smiled and grabbed mavericks poke ball, attaching it to her belt.

Aikya grabbed her bag, it was one of those large bags that people packed to go camping. She and Maverick walked downstairs to be immediately met by the smell of bacon and eggs cooking.

"Morning dad."Aikya greeted her father, he did all the cooking in the house.

"Morning sweetheart." Her dad smiled. "So big day hmmm? Are you going to be traveling with that friend of yours, Dominic?"

"Yep, we're meeting at our old clubhouse around noon." Said Aikya as she got out a dish and filled it with Pokemon food, then placed it on the floor for Maverick.

After eating Aikya grabbed her bag and recalled Maverick into his poke ball.

"Well bye dad!" Aikya bid farewell to her father.

"You be careful out there alright! And I want you to call every day, understand?" He frowned.

"Yes dad I know!" Aikya laughed and took her first step out the door.

Everything seemed different today to Aikya, fresher. She assumed it was because of the adrenaline running though her veins. She made he way to her clubhouse at the edge of town. It wasn't long before she arrived at the old run down shack. She saw movement inside from the glass-less windows. She opened the door at saw Dominic teasing his bulbasaur by playing with the bulb on its back, it didn't seem to mind though.

"Aikya there you are! I've been waiting for like a half hour." Dominic chuckled.

"Ya ya, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep, hey why don't you send out Maverick, I bet he could do with the exercise." Dominic suggested while putting on his backpack to be ready for travel.

"Sure... But Pokemon are usually kept _inside_ their balls." She rolled her eyes and let Maverick out of the ball, he walked over to Froggy and they immediately immersed themselves in a game of tag that ended fairly quickly when Froggy became frustrated that he couldn't catch up to Maverick.

"Aww they like each other." Dominic smiled.

"Can we just go now!" Aikya was eager to begin the long road a head of them.

Dominic nodded and they exited the clubhouse. Aikya paused to take one last look at the old place, then she quickly caught up with Dominic. Maverick looked at the clubhouse in curiosity after seeing her do so. They walked to the north of the city until the reached the Viridian Forest. The first thing they noticed was that there were a lot of bug Pokemon in the area. The second, was a battle. Aikya excitedly dragged Dominic over to the edge of the field to watch.

"Wally, use tackle!" The trainer on the left, a short red haired boy, ordered his Pokemon, a Squirtle.

The Squirtle grinned at attacked the opposing Pokemon, a Charmander, ferociously by ramming into its side. The opposing Charmander hissed in pain and looked over to its trainer for orders.

"Blitz, use scratch!" Commanded the trainer of the Charmander, she was a black haired girl who stood at medium height.

The Squirtle was very close to the Charmander after its tackle attack so the Charmander was able to spot and attack its weak spot. After a hit like that the Squirtle had little energy left.

"Alright Wally, hang in there! Use Bubble!" The red haired trainer told his pokemon.

The Squirtle grinned as foam filled its mouth and it spat bubbles at the Charmander, who fell hard. The poor lizard tried to get up but fell once again, knocked out.

"Yes! Awesome job Wally!" The trainer recalled his Squirtle and the other trainer did the same with her Charmander. She then walked up to the boy and handed him his prize money.

"Wow that was an awesome battle!" Aikya grinned and looked around, several other trainers had watched the battle as well. " But I bet my first battle will be even better!" She smirked, brimming with confidence.

"Well there are plenty of trainer around, why not see if one of them with fight you." Dominic suggested.

As if on cue a young boy wearing a hat and holding a net appeared. "I'll battle you!"He chirped happily.

"Alright!" Aikya grinned.

"Winner get 50$ do you agree to this wager?" The boy asked.

"Sure" She replied, she had around 250$ to start with so this seemed fair.

"Okay! Go !" The boy threw a ball and out came a Caterpie.

Aikya couldn't help but laugh at the name. "A...All right...Pfft... Go Maverick."

Maverick stepped out to face the small caterpillar Pokemon.

"Alright , use tackle!" The boy ordered his Pokemon.

The Caterpie, with surprising speed ran up and collided with Maverick, knocking out his breath.

Aikya stopped laughing, maybe she had underestimated the little bug...

"Maverick use tackle!" She ordered her Pokemon, who simply stared at her.

"Aikya! Charmander doesn't learn tackle, it learns Scratch... No wonder you graduated at the bottom our class..." Dominic scolded her.

"Now you tell me!" Aikya growled.

", use tackle again!" The boy ordered his Pokemon once again since Aikya was busy.

once again rammed into Maverick, who afterwords spat blood onto the ground.

"This isn't good..." Aikya said. "Maverick use Scratch!" She commanded

Maverick practically flew at the Caterpie and scratched it along the length of its body. Despite this however took very little damage.

"Huh? Damn that thing is strong..." Aikya muttered under her breath.

"Tackle again!" The boy said gleefully.

"Dodge!" Aikya ordered Maverick.

Maverick, rather than evade the foe turned around and crouched in terror. The Caterpie didn't stop fast enough and ran right into his tail. It hissed in pain as the fire on the tip of his tail burned its body and it quickly retreated to its side of the field.

Aikya grinned. " Alright, one more scratch attack should do it!"

Maverick peeked over his shoulder and saw the significantly weaker Caterpie. He rushed over and gave it another scratch down the length of its body. Mr. Wiggles fell unconscious.

"I win!" Aikya exclaimed, Maverick ran back over to her and did a small victory dance.

"Ya you win..." The boy frowned, recalling . "Here's your prize money." he handed her the cash and took off in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

"You _do _know that was a total fluke right." Dominic told her.

"Buzz kill." Aikya frowned.

" Come on, put Maverick in his ball to rest up and lets get through this forest. Its a long way to Pewter City." Dominic said.

"Ya alright." She said and put Maverick in his ball, whispering to it afterwords. " You know.. I'm actually happy I got you instead of a Bulbasaur.." She smiled.

They both began to walk through the dense forest, grateful for the narrow dirt path made by past travelers. Pidgey sang in the trees and there was the constant buzzing of bug Pokemon. Around midday Dominic stopped, he looked at Froggy, who seem tired. He looked around the area they were in and spotted a lovely little meadow.

"How about he stop here for lunch?" He suggested.

"Sure, I could use a break. We've been walking for hours." Aikya stretched.

They walked into the meadow and Dominic set up a blanket for them to eat on. He then took out a few sandwiches and a container of lemonade. He also took out two bowls.

"Did you bring the poke chow?" He asked Aikya, who nodded and took out the bag to fill the bowls.

After filling the bowls she sent out Maverick. "Dig in little buddy!" She smiled and watched him ans Froggy eat like they had never seen food before in they're life.

Dominic handed her a turkey sandwich and she bit into it. As she was eating she spotted something in the grass.

"A Pokemon!" She said excitedly getting up.

"Hey let me get this one, since you got to battle earlier." Dominic said. Aikya frowned but nodded.

Dominic looked down at Froggy. "Ready Froggy?" Froggy grinned in response.

"Alright then, tackle it!" Froggy shot forward and crashed into the wild Pokemon, which turned out to be a Pikachu.

"Pika!" It said in defiance and let out a thundershock, it seemed to have little effect on Froggy however.

"Froggy tackle one more time!" Dominic commanded and Froggy shot forward once again.

The Pikachu was beginning to tire... But it wasn't about to give up just yet! It let loose another thundershock. "Chu!"

"Alright Froggy, this once feisty, tackle again!" Dominic ordered.

Froggy rammed into the Pikachu again, this time it really struggled to get up. "Chuuuuu..."

Dominic tossed a poke ball. It shook once...Twice... Thrice... And clicked shut.

"Alright!" Dominic grinned and ran up to pick up the ball. He has Froggy ran back to the blanket and was greeted by an applause from Aikya.

"So what are you going to call this one?" She asked.

Dominic sent out his newly caught Pikachu. It looked up at him with respect, and it appeared to be female from the way its tail looked.

"I'm going to call her... Sparky." He grinned.

"Okay, that's at least a decent name." Aikya smiled. " Let's finish our lunch."

Dominic poured his new Pokemon a bowl of food and sat down to eat himself. He looked around the meadow, it really was a nice place. Perfect for setting up camp...

"How about we set up camp here, it'll take a few days to get to pewter anyway and this is a really nice spot to camp, plus I bet lots of good Pokemon come here, it so pretty...:" Dominic said.

"Hmm sure, but the next Pokemon we see is mine!" Aikya smirked.


End file.
